


A Couple Holidays at Freddy's

by CatinWindow369



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Poor Mike, Some Cursing, because why not, bonnie dressed up as a reindeer because why not, bonnie's the main character, other holidays too, perhaps some chica/freddy idk, pretty much plotless nonsense, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatinWindow369/pseuds/CatinWindow369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics have fun on the holidays. There are 2 chapters per holiday one during the day and one at night. Bonnie is also the main character of this story. Also beware that this story contains a very angry Mike Schmidt and some cute, dressed up animatronics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jingle Bell Rock (Christmas Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!  
> This is part one of the Christmas chapter-ish thing. Otherwise known as "Christmas Daytime" Also, this story does contain some Bonnie/Foxy and Bonnie/Chica... But don't worry they aren't a main focus and if anything will be used for a couple jokes. Also there is a day time and night time for each holiday, day time being Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy and nighttime mostly being Mike, Foxy, and Bonnie. Sorry this chapter is so short. hehe... Also don't expect updates to often... (Sorry if I make some grammar mistakes!)

Today was Christmas Eve. Surprisingly, there were many people at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Bonnie looked around at all the people. He felt like talking to all the children in the restaurant and even try to free-style with the guitar in his hands instead of doing the same song over and over and over. Of course there was a break between the song, perhaps even another song in between, but that didn't make it any less boring.

"Hey, Freddy?" The purple bunny asked the bear.

"Shush! We're not supposed to talk freely when the children are here!" Freddy whispered. Bonnie sighed.  _I love the children, but I don't like all the dumb rules that come with 'em,_ Bonnie thought to himself.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"N-nothing." Bonnie said looking away, he could feel himself blushing. Bonnie then looked up at the clock.  _Almost time for the song, huh... I wish we could sing a Christmas one... Then again, not everyone celebrates Christmas._ Bonnie thought to himself.

"Hey kids! We need to bring all the animatronics back stage right now! They'll come out with a surprise!" One of the day humans called out as he walked on stage. Bonnie looked over at Chica and wasn't surprised when she looked back at him with the same confused look. The day human walked behind Freddy first, then flipped the switch on Freddy's neck to the off position. He then dragged Freddy backstage and did the same thing to Chica. He then felt it happen to himself.

Suddenly, light flowed through. His vision was really blurry. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the light. He noticed they were still backstage. And then, it hit him as soon as he saw his companions, whos' visions were probably still adjusting. He immediately burst out laughing.

"Eh? What is it? What did they do? I can't see a thing!" Chica asked, clearly panicked. Bonnie didn't even respond.

"Oi, Bonnie, why are you dressed like that?" Freddy asked, clearly not amused.

"What do you mean? You guys are the ridiculous ones!" Bonnie responded.

"Your dressed like a reindeer." Freddy deadpanned.

"Eh? Well... your dressed like Santa!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy looked down.

"What of it?"

"Umm... Wow.. You can be so weird Freddy... You don't even care?"

"No, not really."

"Bonnie! Your dressed like a reindeer!" Chica exclaimed.

"We already established that..." Bonnie replied, awkwardly.

"What am I wearing?" Chica asked.

"I think you're an elf." Bonnie replied.

"Cool!" Chica replied.

"Though something's wrong." Bonnie said.

"Eh?"

"Santa can't only have 1 elf making toys! They'll never make enough toys!"

"Oh no!"

"There's only 3 of us, Bonnie. Unless you step up to be an elf." Freddy said in his... threatening, emotionless voice.

"Then how will Santa deliver the toys?" Chica asked.

"What do you mean only 3! We need Foxy! He can be the other elf, I'll go get him!" Bonnie exclaimed, about to run until Freddy grabbed his left ear.

"We can't get Foxy out. Not after  _that_." Freddy growled.

"Yeah. And how would a pirate elf even work?" Chica asked.

"Why not, Freddy?"

"He's out of order." Freddy growled. "Plus, I'm sure the day persons will take us out anytime now." Right as Freddy said this, the day person came and walked them all out to the stage.

"Hey kids! Freddy and his friends are back out!" He called out. All the kids instantly rushed out and giggled as they saw the animatronics all dressed up.

"Ok, Freddy do your stuff." The day person told them as he walked off stage.

"Hey kids! Ready for some fun! Now, let's sing a song." Freddy told all the kids. Bonnie's artificial heart sank as he heard the same old words. _Time for that stupid song,_ Bonnie thought to himself as he started strumming his guitar,  _maybe things will be better at night._


	2. Every Creature was stirring (Christmas Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

Bonnie watched as the last day person left. The restaurant was mostly dark, though it didn't matter to the animatronics considering they had pretty good night vision.

"Let's go see if the night person's here!" Bonnie exclaimed, already running off.

"Does he even stay here during Christmas Eve?" Chica asked Freddy.

"Probably. He's a guard, he protects this place. Someone could break in tonight." Freddy sighed.

"I could defend the place though! See, look at my teeth." Chica said, showing her sharp teeth.

"Elves usually don't have teeth like that." Freddy frowned.

~.~

Bonnie was already at the supply closet, rummaging through the supplies. Until, he finally found his prize. He snickered as he picked it up, making sure the camera couldn't see it. Bonnie then looked up at the camera and waved, hoping the night guard was watching. He then ran off to his second destination.

"Foxy!" Bonnie yelled from outside the curtain.

"What, M-m-mate?" Foxy asked, barely opening the curtain with his hook and poking his head out.

"I have a surprise! Can I come in?" Bonnie replied, already stepping in.

"W-w-wait! I ain't prepared for v-v-visitors!" Foxy panicked.

"Don't worry... No matter what I'm not gonna judge you." Bonnie replied. "Plus, I'm not here to look around. I'm here to do a couple surprises!"

"L-l-like what, Mate?" Foxy asked the purple rabbit.

"This." Bonnie smiled, holding up something in the darkness. Foxy did the animatronic equivalent of gulping.

~.~

"Don't you like it?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm n-n-not sure about this, Mate... What would the Captain think? I'm sure he'd make m-m-me walk the p-p-plank..." Foxy asked, looking down at himself, now dressed in an elf costume.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're perfect. I'm sure Freddy'll be fine with it."

"If you s-s-say so..." Foxy sighed.

"Well, we still have one more surprise!" Bonnie exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"A-a-another?" Foxy asked.

"Yup, though this one isn't for you." Bonnie said.

"Who be it f-f-for if it ain't for me?" Foxy asked.

"Oh Foxy, you greedy, naive little pirate elf fox... This is obviously for the night guard!" Bonnie explained.

"What did you get for the Sea dog?"

"Well, I got these from the supply closet." Bonnie said, holding up a light bulb, an "I love pizza!" T-shirt, and a duster.

"Why those, Mate?" Foxy asked.

"They were the most interesting things in there, I also have a folded box to put them in. Oh, and some wire we can use to make something like a bow!" Bonnie frowned

"That's n-n-nice... Good luck puttin' it together, Mate." Foxy told him, starting to walk to the other side of the area.

"Nope! You're helping me, like it or not!" Bonnie said, grabbing Foxy's tail.

"Alright, M-m-m-mate..." Foxy replied, walking back in defeat.

~.~

"Ok, the presents all wrapped up!" Bonnie said in triumph. Foxy pulled some of the wire off of his hook.

"Mate, n-now what? Are we gonna g-g-gather up the Captain and the Lass?" Foxy asked.

"Nope. Here's the plan, you run into the office before he closes the door. Then, I come in a deliver the present." Bonnie snickered. Foxy stared for a second.

"Fine, Mate. It's already f-f-five AM anyway..." Foxy said.

"We better get going then! Go, run out there. Give it your all!" Bonnie said, pushing Foxy out from behind the curtain. Foxy immediately ran ahead with Bonnie in tow. Soon Foxy was already at the office, but right before he got in, the door got slammed in his face and Foxy barely stopped himself from hitting the metal door.

"He closed it..." Bonnie frowned. Bonnie then stepped back to look through the window and pressed his ear against it. He heard the night guard mumbling something-

"Why am I even here on Christmas Eve... They don't pay me enough for this stupid job... They all look so stupid... What was the point of dressing up the fox?" Mike mumbled angrily checking his camera.

"What's he s-s-saying, Mate?" Foxy asked the bunny.

"He said we looked stupid." Bonnie replied still listening to Mike and looking out the window.

"We do look stupid, Bonnie."

"Foxy, don't you call me Mate?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Th-th-that's cause the Captain said it." Foxy told the rabbit.

"Freddy! What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. Freddy sighed.

"Telling you to come back to the stage and the fox to hurry back to his cove." Freddy said, already grasping Bonnie's arm.

"Goodbye, Mate. S-see ya tomorrow night. C-c-can't disobey Captain's o-o-orders..." Foxy said walking back to the cove. Bonnie set down the present in front of the door, before being dragged away by Freddy.

Right when Bonnie and Freddy got back in their places on stage, they all heard the 6 AM bell go off.

~.~

Mike walked out of his office, instantly tripping on the discarded package. He picked it up and looked inside. Seeing these, he made a stop at the supply closet to drop it off. By now he didn't care. He just dumped all the contents on to the supply closet floor planning to blame the rabbit.


End file.
